(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabrication real flower artistic sticker, and in particular to a method of forming sticker with real flower material such a leave, stalk and flowers. The sticker can be transferred and adhered onto a designated object.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional method of fabricating sticker is forming patterns onto a flat surface by printing, and therefore, this conventional method only provided planar shape sticker.
The recently available 3-D pressed flower sticker is formed by having a flower material between two planar thin films, and the edge of the flower material is cut and fixed into a specific shape. This method is not effective and the real flower material cannot be shown, and the flower material may not be easily preserved.
In view of the above, the drawbacks for the conventional stickers of the following types are as follows:
(a) for flower material enclosed by two layers of thin films:
The real flower material is enclosed and therefore the pattern may be damaged, and air may contact with the flower material, which causes the flower or leave to rot or discolor. As a result, long preservation is not possible.
(b) for planar printing sticker: The pattern is simple and lacks novelty.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of fabrication real flower artistic transfer sicker which can mitigate the above drawbacks commonly found in the conventional method of forming sticker.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of fabrication of real flower artistic sticker, wherein the flower material is real, and the flower material has different sizes and can be adhered onto any objects or article, and the sticker will not be stripped off from the object.
A further object of the present invention is o provide a method of fabrication of real flower artistic sticker, comprising the steps of:
(a) preparing flower material which has been pressed and arranging the flower material into a real flower artistic pattern;
(b) coating a layer of modified acrylic emulsion to the bottom face of the real flower artistic pattern and mounting a releasing sheet onto the bottom face such that the releasing sheet can be stripped off when the modified acrylic emulsion is dried;
(c) coating acrylic an acrylite resin onto the top face of the real flower artistic pattern, and coating a silicone fluid liquid onto the top face of the real flower artistic pattern after the acrylite resin is dried; and mounting an acrylic resin for pressure sensitive adhesive.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a real flower artistic transfer sticker comprising a real flower artistic pattern having a bottom face mounted with a modified acrylic emulsion for adhesion with the single face releasing paper at the bottom layer, and the top face of the pattern is a layer of acrylic, an acrylite resin for the absorption of fibers of the flower material of the real flower artistic pattern for fixation; a layer of releasing oil; a bottom layer being a single face releasing paper mounted onto the bottom face of the real flower artistic pattern; and a transparent layer having a surface mounted with a transparent acrylic resin for pressure sensitive adhesive and adhered to the top face of the real flower artistic pattern.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a real flower artistic sticker, wherein the sticker is used in ornamental design by sticking onto an object of any shape or a flat shape object.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.